Alice Human Sacrifice: Retelling
by xXTheOtakuFaeryXx
Summary: I thought I'd try turning the song into a story. Tell me if you like it! Four separate people share one thing in common. A dream. They can't escape the cruel nightmare. Not anymore. It takes them, and murders who they were so only a monster remains. But tell me, who will be the fifth Alice? Dedicated to Anime'sDarkAngel!
1. The Retelling

**A/N: For my super awesome friend _Anime'sDarkAngel_, and in honor of Otakon, an anime convention happening tomorrow. Enjoy! :3**

It started a long time ago. Something small; unknown. Fear ruled it; an evil through and through. Well, not always. You see, the story of Alice falling into the world of Wonderland didn't just happen. It was before that the events_ really_ happened. The story was wrong too. For one, there wasn't only one Alice. There were four.

**The Faint Dream**

A dream had been born, faraway and never known. It was forgotten even by the person who dreamt it. It flitted through people's minds, looking for a home. It was never remembered, so it never had a home. Condemned to an awful fate, the small dream became corrupted. _Perhaps, I can let people dream me. I will not be forgotten. They will find me, and they will make me. They will make my world. Forever._

**The Bloody Spade**

The first victim was a wrathful woman of the Spade. She found herself inside somewhere mysterious and strange. Thinking it to be an adventure, she slew every monster in her way, staining her dress crimson and creating a path of blood. Becoming careless, she was captured and thrown into a prison. An example to show what happened to those who dared to defy the great dream. Locked away in a dense forest, her fate was never discovered.

**The Blue Diamond (The Hope Piece)**

The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond. He sang sad songs of woe when he found himself in a nameless place. The overwhelming despair he felt came through in his music, his twisted melodies reaching the ears of everyone in Wonderland. Their tainted minds became crazed. A madman came to see him, consumed by the feeling of hopelessness in his music, and thinking the songs were real, shot the man who started it all. The Diamond simply smiled, glad to be rid of the place of horror, the one that would haunt him even in his death. A single rose bloomed in his memory, forever drowning in misery.

**The Rotting Clover**

The third Alice was an innocent young girl of Clover. She was an enchanting and welcomed figure in the world of Wonderland. The people were happy to do anything she asked, creating an odd country of silly servants and a frivolous and petty commander. Thinking it was all a game, the Clover accepted the position as queen. She had a marvelous time, and liked it so much that she never wanted to stop. A nightmare was that wouldn't go away; the obstacle of obvious death. Now, only pretending to be kind, she hid her secret loathing and continued to rule. A monstrosity ordering others to do its bidding.

**The Broken Heart**

The fourth Alice was a duo of the Heart. They explored this new and exciting area, walking through the woods and never hearing the Spade's calls for help. They quietly drank tea underneath the trees, rose petals falling into their drinks. They received an invitation from the green country's queen—the Ace of Hearts. The two siblings were lost and could not find the place where they began, so they ran through many open doors. The stubborn elder sister and smarter younger brother wandered endlessly. They were the closest to finding Alice's Wonderland; to leaving the dream, but they never made it. They were never woken from the dream, forever searching their personal nightmare.

**A/N: So how was it? I know it's slightly different from the song, but I wanted to try something new. If I get lots of positive feedback, I'll continue it and make them individual chapters. I can also write for other songs, just tell me which ones.**


	2. The Faint Dream

**A/N Please review and enjoy this chapter and remember to visit _Anime'sDarkAngel_'s stories! We, as hopeful authors, would like feedback. It means the world to us! :3 I'll shut up now so you can read. Gomenasai!**

**The Faint Dream**

This dream was special. Its qualities were so plain, but it _did_ feel. It had a heart, given to it by the person who dreamt it because this dream was a self that wanted to be. The person wanted to become the dream, but it never pursued it. So it was cast away and left to wander alone, the child's new dream replacing it. While it traveled the Earth, it became a child's hope and dream, but was soon thrown away once again.

Disheartened and worse for wear, it came up with an idea. _I just want someone to take me and accept me. I don't to be alone. Please—someone dream me. But…if they do, will they get rid of me just like all of the others? Maybe, if I let them dream me, I can trap them. No one will be able to leave me again. Then, when the time comes and another person will dream me, I can trap them too. I…I will be loved for once! Won't I?_

The corrupted dream smiled and shook its head, clearing away all of its doubt and sadness. It was so deluded that it didn't believe that by kidnapping the humans, it wouldn't make them love it. They would hate it. Always and forever.

**A/N So there you have it. My second chapter! The reviews said you guys liked it and wanted me to continue it, so here it is! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it's short, but the only lines it gets in the song were like three. -.- Oh well I did the best I could! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon so stay tuned and keep reading!**

**Review Shout-outs:**

**_Anime'sDarkAngel_ (:P Obviously) but thank you! I hope you like it! After all, it is for you.**

**_K-Pop's Princess_ Congrats on getting a fanfiction account! I'm very glad that you like it! I wish it was longer too, but when I first read it, it seemed longer. But if you just tell me, I'll write one for you too.**

**_Anonymous_ What a great name! You should have come up with something more creative (no offense) because giving a shout-out to anonymous is a little weird. But yeah! I think your idea has merit, so I'll try doing the OC thing for a little bit and then I'll take it down if no one answers it.**

**_TheObsessor99_ I guess it is a little confusing, but that's kinda my writing style. But I'm glad you like it too!**

**IF YOU WANT A REVIEW SHOUT-OUT TYPE THING, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND SOMETHING THAT'LL MAKE ME WANT TO REPLY!**


	3. The Bloody Spade

**A/N Here's the next chapter I hope you like it! It isn't as good as I had hoped and it's slightly rushed towards the end but I was really tired when I wrote this…**

**The Bloody Spade**

"Where—where am I?" Meiko asked herself as she woke up. As she studied her surroundings, she noticed that everything looked like it was slightly red, something that she found odd since it was winter. "What am I wearing? I _know_ I didn't go to sleep wearing a dress. Or in the woods for that matter. And what is on my hand? Is that a spade? Really? Did I wake up in the middle of the night and get absolutely drunk or something?" She asked herself these questions, trying and failing to come up with any possible explanation as to why she was in unfamiliar territory. She pinched herself on the arm and watching as the skin began turning pink. _Okay, so I can't be in a dream if pinching myself actually brings feeling. Or can I? _Meiko thought to herself.

Rustling behind her. Meiko whirled around, slightly frightened without any means to defend herself. It happened again, but to her left. Something began emerging from the woods in front of her. Meiko grimaced. What in the name of Vocaloid is _that?_ It looked like a big black blob twice her size with a human face. It beckoned to something behind it with long, delicate female fingers attached to its undefined arm. Meiko watched, enthralled, as a much smaller charcoal blob about four feet tall waddled out from its hiding place. What was most interesting was that it had no human characteristics. Meiko's eyes widened in horror. _They—they eat me? Or kill me? Then they take my face, or hands, or any other part of me and make it theirs?_

"A beautiful one. How lucky are we, my young Z'chraf?" The older blob said in a melodic voice to the young one, which gurgled in response. The voice must have come from its victim. Meiko involuntarily shuddered. "Now just hold still and we'll kill you quickly." The blob said sweetly, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. Meiko flinched and the blob's brown eyes quickly grew cold. "Very well then. Z'chraf—my sword." Z'chraf dutifully pulled its mother's weapon from the hole that Meiko supposed was its mouth.

The sword was a dark onyx color and had smoky lines swirling around the cold metal sinisterly. The monstrous mass charged at her with the sword held high. Meiko screamed and raised a hand defensively and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Metal upon metal clashed, leaving the clanging sound ringing in her ears. Meiko looked up in surprise. A sword had materialized in her hand, the shining silver glimmering and reflecting the weak rays of light into her attacker's face. The ruby encrusted hilt sparkled magnificently, and Meiko knew the blob's sword was nothing compared to hers. At least, not in the appearance department.

With a new rush of adrenaline, Meiko's grip on the sword tightened, and with a roar of determination, ran at the despicable beast. The mass, too surprised to move, let Meiko pierce her 'body.' Meiko watched in morbid fascination as the blob began disintegrating, and then its remains blew away in the wind. She also noticed, that it had blood as well, which had come forth before its disappearance. Her dress was now stained with crimson blood as a reminder of her first kill. _It doesn't matter, right? It isn't real anyway…_

After she murdered the wailing Z'chraf, she went off in search of an exit. She continued this pattern of sleep, wake up, kill, and move on for a year. Until the day when she came upon too many of the beasts. However, instead of killing her, they captured her and locked her away for denying their master's wishes, whatever they may be. She was left there to cry for eternity, because they never let her wake up from the nightmare.

**A/N tada! I'm done with this chapter! Please review! It can be constructive criticism, or even flames, because those don't bother me. But yeah! Thanks for reading! And if you want to do the fifth Alice thing, Just give me a first name, what they do (Meiko-fighting, Kaito-singing, Miku-commanding, Rin/Len-exploring) and what happened to them in the end. If you want you can give me a short description on appearance.**

**Review Shout-out:**

**Monenra- Congrats! You not only came up with a name, but you're on here twice! Lol maybe you should be Z'chraf from now on XD**


End file.
